castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Crashers Wiki
Castle Crashers Wiki administration has been upgraded. Expect big things in the upcoming months, including but not limited to: *Complete, cross system information. *User friendly interfaces making content more interactive than text-based. *All current forums will be archived. Forums will be organized into categories. *New rank: Moderator. Will be applied for in an organized fashion. Users will be able to vote for their favorite candidates to influence the decision phase. New moderators will be talked to and decided at the end of each month. Admins will no longer be directly appointed. Don't hesitate to contact Ehkano or Evilzombierider about becoming a moderator. *Increased moderation on edits thanks to new moderators. This allows more pages to be unlocked. *Attempt to make this wiki more of a community instead of just an information source. ---- *Congratulations to our new administrator LaVey! *Our bureaucrat, Evilzombierider, is now active again on the wiki! For additional polls, check out Fencer Pwns' profile. Which insane mode do you like better? BattleBlock Theater; it requires patience Screw patience; Castle Crashers insane mode takes SKILL I like both because there's good and bad to each one What do you think should be done with the wiki? Ehkano should spend multiple hours redesigning the whole layout, rewriting the source code, and everything else because sweg Comments should be re-added to the pages Naviagtion should be more optimized What new platform should CC be ported to? 3DS Wii U PS Vita Why does Necromancer have horns? Because Barbarian's horns look cooler Because Necromancer, despite not being one, has the fashion sense of a Barbarian Because Necromancer is unoriginal and has to steal from the Barbarian Because his wife is cheating on him with the Cyclops Why are Necromancer's eyes red? He smoked so many doobies they started glowing red He has no eyes and his blood glows What kind of mage is the cool catest of them all? Fencer/Industrialist (Aichomancer) Necromancer (Stupidmancer) Brute/Snakey (Botanomancer) Fire Demon (Drakonomancer) Orange Knight (Pyromancer) Blue Knight/Iceskimo (Cryomancer) Red Knight (Astramancer) Green Knight (Iomancer) Pink Knight (Iridomancer) Blacksmith (Batrachomancer) Grey Knight/Conehead/Royal Guard (Atomomancer) Thief (Kleptomancer) Killer Beekeeper (Apiphobia) Barbarian (Russomancer) Bear (Ursamancer) Saracen (Ermikomancer) Alien (Xenomancer) Cultist (Achluomancer) Skeleton (Cretamancer) (Yes, believe it or not there's a fear of calcium) Ninja (Sciomancer) King (Coulromancer) Hatty Hattington (Uglymancer) Stoveface/Open Face Gray Knight (Icouldn'tfindaphobiaofknightsmancer) Peasant/Civilian (Farmamancer) What do you think of Fire Demon? If he's incapable of opening his mouth then how does he even eat? He's like Brute and Snakey with fire effects so he's OP I dislike all the top-tier characters and I despise any character with good magic therefore I dislike Fire Demon. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go use Hatty with the Golden Whale and his starting weapon Why is Hatty Hattington always crying? Because he's ashamed of his terrible magic Because if I looked like a roll of toilet paper wearing a suit I'd be crying too Because he's scared of Fencer and Industrialist What's the best thing a weapon can have? Strength because it makes you level slower and just useless in general Magic because if you have +5 you get more splash magic range and hits and faster mana regen speed Defense because it gives you HP, and every +5 gives you damage reduction and faster flinch time Agility because it helps with alignment, positioning, dodging, and juggling, and it increases archery potency Critical hits are cool cats Ice because it freezes people and that's cool cats and it's funny when you use hawkster and he ends up freezing an enemy Poison because it has three hits of DoT even though most enemies resist it Fire because it has a single hit of DoT however many enemies are weak to it Lightning because it has no effects on a weapon at all making it useless What's your favorite thing to do in this game? Start new games with level 1 characters Play in normal mode for eternity even though you already beat the game and you're level 50 because you're too chicken to play insane mode Insane mode ftw m8 Arena mode because you're MLG and just that awesome (Add Aichomancer, Halfcoordinated, Wishengrad, or Lydonius on Steam if you like arena) All You Can Quaff (Steam and XBL)/Volleyball (PSN) isn't that bad Animal Orbs provide various bonuses and enhancements. Once found, these helpers float next to the player and automatically provide a bonus. The Animal Ark houses all of the player's unlocked Animals Orbs. Read more... A skill is the attribute of a player that can be advanced throughout the game. Skills are trained by fighting until enough experience is earned for the next level. When a character levels up, they will have a number of skill points to allot. Read more... A weapon is an item used in Castle Crashers by a character to deal damage to enemies. Characters can collect different weapons by finding them throughout the game or by downloading extra content. Read more... A combo is a special attack that is performed by pressing a number of buttons rapidly in a certain sequence. Combos are usually more damaging than regular attacks. Read more... Characters can be played with by unlocking them. You can also play against enemies which are possible to be unlocked by the end of the game. Most are unlocked by conquering the game with a specific character. Read more... width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Links Category:Homepage